Inuyasha: Tortured Souls
by ashangel95
Summary: Based on the game corpse party. Kagome and her friends perform the Sachiko ever after charm and are transported into a demented elementary school. Major character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

So... I have no business writing this story when I haven't updated my other one yet BUT I got this idea while at work and began writing. As per usual of the Corpse Party style, I put small information on each character below. Feel free to skip through it if you want to go straight to the story. Anyway! I hope you like it! Warning- rated M for future gore, violence, and swearing.

Kagome - Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. She wears the pink school uniform and blazer of SA with loose socks and brown loafers. She has wavy black hair and deep blue eyes. Seen around school with Her best friends Sango and Miroku. Has a crush on Inuyasha but they see eachother as rivals.

Sango- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. She wears The typical pink school uniform of SA with a sukeban skirt and the blazer tied around her waist with her brown hair tied up tight and has hazel eyes. Her and Miroku are a known couple at school despite Miroku's lecherous ways. She has a fascination with all things mythical and spiritual.

Inuyasha- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. He wears his SA gakuran unbuttoned (much to his teachers displeasure) and has dyed white long hair with amber colored eyes. He has a crush on Kagome though he rarely ever shows it and constantly teases her. Known as the deliquent of the school. Former boyfriend of Kikyo.

Miroku- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. He wears a long sleeve white SA shirt with a purple bow tie that he believes "charms the ladies". He keeps his neck length black hair is tied up and has blue almost purple colored eyes. Though he is the boyfriend of Sango he is consistently seen reaching for other womens backsides.

Rin- Aged 16, Sophmore at Shikon Academy. She wears the pink school uniform of SA and knee length socks with brown loafers. She puts half her hair up with pom poms and has light brown eyes. She's been Sesshomaru's best friend since she was young and quite possibly likes him. Due to her small stature, she relies on Sesshomaru for protection.

Sesshomaru- Aged 18, Senior at Shikon Academy. Brother of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wears the traditional SA gakuban tight pressed and buttoned as expected from a neatfreak. He along with Inuyasha grew out their hair and dyed it white. He has a cold demeanor but reserves a special warmth for Rin.

Kouga- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. Boyfriend of Ayame. He wears his black long hair in a high pony tail and wears the SA gakuban partially unbottoned. His hot headed attitude gets him in many arguments with his fellow students.

Ayame- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. Girlfriend of Kouga. She has bright red unnatural hair that she wears in two pigtails and emerald colored eyes. She wears the SA uniform a little higher than others which is why she gets written up more often than not. Shes new to the school but makes friends pretty easily.

Kikyo- Aged 18, Senior at Shikon Academy. She has long black hair and deep brown eyes. She wears the SA uniform with a knee length skirt. She just recently broke up with Inuyasha but possibly has her eyes set on Naraku. She is cool calm and collected but otherwise friendly.

Naraku- Aged 18, Senior at Shikon Academy. He has long black hair with brown red eyes. He wears the SA uniform with his gakuban tossed over his shoulder. He's a quiet and mysterious and has been accused of dabbling in occult. He usually has an off-putting attitude but acts helpful and sweet to classmate Kikyo.

Shippo- Aged 16 Sophmore at Shikon Academy. He wears the proper SA uniform and has orange hair with light green eyes. Frequently bullied for his small size, he takes refuge in being with his small group of friends, especially Kagome, who he sees as a sister to him. When hes not with his friend he spends most of his time in the library.

Ayumi- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. She wears the SA uniform with a short bob hair style and brown eyes. Shes known as a star student and is the student president of the Junior class. Shes loved by the school for being helpful and kind to all students in need.

Hojo- Aged 17, Junior at Shikon Academy. He wears the SA uniform and has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Due to his dream to become a doctor, Hojo is an A+ student and is on the student counsel with Ayumi. He has a small crush on Kagome and attempts to take her out on a date often. Ultimately failing because of his awkward behavior and a certain white haired friend of hers.

"C'mon Kagome...there's nothing to be afraid of! Its just some charm we found online and we thought it'd be fun! You're too superstitious sometimes..I'm lucky I convinced the others to come after school hours! You can't just dip now!"

"I don't know Sango something about this just doesn't sit right with me...I have a gut feeling. You know I'm not particularly fond of this ghost stuff.."

"Just relax it'll be over before you know it. Besides...Inuyasha is going to participate too.." Sango gave her best friend a devilish smirk. "You don't want to miss this opportunity to get close to him do you?"

Kagome bit her lip and blushed at her best friends statement. At that moment Sango knew she had her.

"I...guess it won't be so bad-" Kagome started

"Great!" Sango exclaimed happily and starting dragging her friend out of the hallway and back into the classroom with the rest of the students at Shikon Tama high.

_'I have a feeling she just wants to do this to get a certain Buddhist's attention..' _Kagome though dryly. Nonetheless, she reluctantly followed (or more like was escorted by) Sango back to the classroom.

"Alright we're ready now! Lets get started!" Sango clapped her hands together.

"Ah so you didn't decide to chicken out huh?" Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a smug smile.

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and looked up at him under her thick lashes, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm just glad you're going to be here to protect me.."

"Wa-wait what brought this on all of a sudden?" Inuyasha stuttered trying to hide his blush.

"AS IF dog boy. You fell for it too! What a reaction!" Kagome cackled and smacked his arm roughly.

"HEY I DIDN'T FALL FOR NOTHING!"

"THAT'S A DOUBLE NEGATIVE STOOOPID SO YOU DID FALL FOR IT!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"Alright alright quit flirting you two I want to get this over with already" Miroku sighed, exasperated.

"We-we were not flirting!" Now Kagome was stuttering.

"Yeah what the wench said!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright so you guys remember the rules right?" Rin intervened sweetly. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to her for shutting the two up.  
"We each take ahold of the paper doll and chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' for each person involved." Rin continued. "So that means..12 times!" Ayumi eagerly listened being quite interested in spiritual charms.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why we're doing this stupid spirit shit anyway. Charms never actually wo-" Ayame elbowed him in the side in a silent 'shut the hell up'.  
"We'll not ALL of us are atheists Kouga" Kikyo shot Kouga a glare to emphasize her point.

Kouga took an exaggerated gulp and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Kikyo..I forgot you were a shrine maiden.."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this.." Hojo started to say but was cut off.

"Guys let's get started already! My moms gonna kill me if I come home too late" Shippo whined.

"Yes everyone come in a circle so we can get this started already." Naraku said dispassionately.

Everyone enthusiastically agreed save for Kouga and Kagome, who were muttering something under their breaths. They closed in around the single candle in the center of the room and each grabbed a hold of the paper doll.

"Ready? Now close your eyes. You too kagome!" Sango giggled.  
Everyone squeezed their eyes shut.

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!" Kagome took in a deep shaky breath, not quite being able to shake the terrible feeling in her heart.

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

"_Sachiko we beg of you_!"

Everyone started to slowly open their eyes. Kagome let out a breath of relief. Though, admittedly, the room felt a little dense.  
"Great so now everyone put your pieces somewhere safe. According to this charm, if you never loose them, we'll never be apart." Rin said excitedly.  
Kagome was about to say something when the ground began to shake.

"YAAAAAAAHHH"

"What's going on?"

"Is this an earthquake?"

"Everyone remain calm and try and get under a chair!" Kikyo shouted over the chaos.

But before anyone could move the wooden floors split in two, creating a dark gap resembling a sharp toothed grin. Kouga and Sango both had lost their footing and fell backwards into the deep chasm.  
"SANGO!" "KOUGA"

Kagome watched in horror as Sangos panicked face descended further and further into the darkness of the fissure. Kagomes hands grasped at her shirt as she let loose a deafening scream.

"KAGOME TAKE MY HAND!" Inuyasha screamed. Despite the current situation, inuyashas serious gaze kicked her feet into action. Kagome rushed, stumbling, and grabbed onto inuyashas shirt as he pulled her to a corner of the room just as a beam broke from the ceiling and fell in the place kagome once stood. She closed her teary eyes and tried to calm the buzzing inside her head. She peaked one eye open to see more of her friends dangling from planks above the gaping hole or desperately trying to cling to the walls of the room on small bits of floor. Ultimately, each of her friends fell into the abyss. She desperately wanted to reach her hand out and grab them. To save them from their fate. But a deep part of her, some primal feeling driven on survival, was glad that it wasn't her. Not to long after that thought the floor under her feet dropped, pieces of wood cutting into her legs and ripping pieces of her clothing. As she shrieked, inuyasha held onto her tighter. And soon, she was engulfed in darkness.

In the now empty room, a young girls laugh could be heard echoing off the walls.

So what do you guys think? Should I give this a try? Not sure how many corpse party fans are on here. Im updating my other story soon I just haven't quite finished it yet. All reviews and follows are much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

So Sorry it took me so long to update! Came back in time for Halloween month though! I've been flooded with school work but I finally got a long time to myself so without further adieu, here's chapter 2.

Ayumi woke with a throbbing pain in her skull and aching muscles throughout her entire body. She opened her eyes only to be greeted with darkness. She frantically began to feel the floor around her, her skin sliding against damp wood. 'What the?...Why am I on the floor?' She wobbly began to stand, catching herself from falling by grabbing onto one of the walls beside her and finally adjusted her eyes to the dark lighting. 'Ugh, my head' she groaned and steadied herself against the wall. Finally situated, Ayumi started to take in her surroundings. She was in a narrow hallway with a low ceiling. The dark wooden walls were saturated in a substance Ayumi hoped was water. Though some stains on the floor were questionable. Though it was a bit disconcerting, the dirty windows scattering the hall revealed that a large forest surrounded the building. 'I'm still in a school building. But somehow..not my school. How the hell did I wind up here? More importantly, where is everyone?'

Ayumi cupped her hands together and shouted as far as her voice would carry. "HELLO? HOJO? SANGO? MIROKU? ANYONE?"

Puzzled by the lack of response, Ayumi began to walk down the hallway, pushing down the foreboding feeling in her gut. Every so often, she would call out to her classmates. Every time she received no response, her anxiety levels would heighten. 'Keep calm Ayumi. This is probably just a prank or something. There is definitely a reasonable explanation for this.'

Suddenly, to her right, one of the classroom doors opened.

Ayumi fell backwards with a surprised yelp. She stood up, rubbing her now sore backside and wearily studied the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Even though there was no answer, Ayumi couldn't shake the feeling of a presence in the room.

Seeing no other option, Ayumi slowly stepped inside. It was just a regular classroom, she noticed. But different from her high school. The desks seemed smaller. She could hardly see, the only light she had came from the opened door. She started to walk further inside when her foot caught on a piece of raised wood. Caught off guard, she fell flat on her face, landing with a thud.

"itai…." She whined.

As soon as Ayumi raised her head her eyes locked with a pair of hooded dark eyes from under one of the desks.

"AAAHHH!"

Ayumi scurried backwards keeping her eyes on the dark figure crouched in the shadows. Her whole body shook from fear as she desperately squinted her eyes to get a better look at whatever was hiding. Her eyes widened in realization. 'Its a little girl.' Ayumi's eyes softened and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, its okay to come out sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you."

She inched closer to the girl and her features became clearer. She had long jet black hair that covered her pale face. The most prominent detail was her red dress, that hung in tatters on her small frame. 'She must be so scared. What in gods name happened to her?'

A smirk slowly encompassed the girls face. Her smile stretched unnaturally wide to the point where Ayumi thought it might crack. A high pitched bubbly giggle spilled from the frail girls chapped lips.

The sound grew louder and louder to the point where Ayumi had to cover her ears to prevent her eardrums from popping. Then just as suddenly as it began it stopped. All signs of a smile gone from the girls face. The grin was replaced with a dark look of pure malice. Her dark eyes looked empty of any other emotion. Ayumi was paralyzed in fear.

"You're right, you're not going to hurt me Onee-chan." The girl whispered in a singsong voice. "But I'm going to hurt YOU." The girl broke out in hysterical giggles once again and Ayumi's heart froze in terror.

Some unknown force was driven into the back of Ayumi's skull. She screamed in pain at the almost unbearable sensation. She could feel warm liquid seep down her matted hair as she fell on her face once again. She writhed in agony and crawled forward. She struggled to keep her eyes open to take a look at the person responsible for it when she was struck with another blow, and, unable to suffer through the blinding ache, faded into unconsciousness.

Kagome cracked one of her eyes open. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and was flooded with relief when she noticed they were in a classroom..until she felt something warm covering her backside.

"Eh?!"

Out of instinct, she whirled around and slapped a figure behind her as hard as she could. Her vision finally focused and she found herself staring into indigo colored eyes.

"Miroku?"

The young boy in question sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Its the hand, I've been telling you all its cursed!"

Kagome scoffed in disgust before realizing her position. Which was partially in Miroku's lap.

"EEP!"

She scooted off him, glaring daggers at his chuckling form.

"Relax Kagome." He visibly rolled his eyes. "Its not like I put you in my lap. I, myself, woke up here in this...compromising position." He added with a smirk.

Kagome Ignored his last statement and scanned the room.

"Miroku….where exactly is..here?" She shuddered as she took in the dark surroundings. The walls and tapestry were in shreds. The windows were covered in an unknown dark substance. This...was not their classroom.

"I honestly don't know. But I've got the creepy feeling were not in Kansas anymore Toto." He stated jokingly.

Kagome stood up, but quickly fell back down, clutching her ankle. Her fingers were met with a warm sticky substance and she inspected them in the dim lighting.

"Shit.." Kagome whispered to herself. She glanced down at her leg to find a deep cut in her ankle.

Miroku regarded her injury seriously.

"We've really got to get that taken a look at. We should start looking around for some bandages..Maybe we'll find some peroxide if we're lucky." Miroku leaned down and offered her hand to her.

Kagome nodded with determination and grabbed onto Miroku for support.

Careful not to lose their footing in the dim light, the duo shifted slowly across the room and opened the door into the hallway. They were hit by the strong sent of mold and..something else Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on. She scrunched her nose up as they took a look down the dark hallway and Kagome felt despair well up inside her.

"Miroku..what is this place? Where are we? Last thing I remember is falling.."

'And Inuyasha' Kagome thought with horror. She placed a hand over her mouth. Worry taking hold of her. 'Where is Inuyasha?'

"By the drawings on the wall and the classroom sizes..It looks to me like an elementary school. But..It doesn't make any sense. Unless, perhaps, our school was built on top of some elementary school classrooms. Maybe we're in our schools basement?" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yeah..maybe.." Kagome managed to croak. 'This isn't right. This isn't our schools basement. This place..feels wrong. Kami where are we?!'

Kagomes thoughts were broken by an ear splitting scream coming from somewhere down the hall.

"That was Ayumis voice! It sounded like its only a few classrooms down! We've got to hurry Miroku!"

Miroku looked at her nervously before he hardened his face. 'Theres no reason to be scared. Ayumi's probably fine..I'm sure she just fell or something..' He thought to himself. 'And If Kagome has the courage to go after her..then I have to be strong too'

He pulled Kagome up closer to himself to support her better as they rushed down the hall. There was another scream as they got closer to the end of the hall.

"There, Miroku! Inside the infirmary!"

The two pushed the door of the infirmary open only to find an empty room. An eery silence passed over them.

"No...she was in here. I heard it..You did too, Miroku. Right?" Kagome asked frantically.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHERE IS AYUMI? THE OTHERS? GOD WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER TO MAKE HER SCREAM LIKE THAT?"

"Kagome..Kagome snap out of it!" Miroku shook her vigorously. You need to stay calm if we're going to get out of here. We'll find everyone. I promise. We just need to relax."

Kagome let out a deep breath, still trembling. "You're right..you're right. I'm sorry I lost my nerve. Its just that scream...It sounded so inhuman." She hugged onto Miroku tighter tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know..Its alright. We'll go back to look for her. But first, you should lie down on the infirmary bed. I want to patch your ankle up before we go back. There has to be bandages in here."

Kagome nodded dumbly and sat down on the soft white bed as Miroku rummaged through the cupboards.

"Aha! Found em! Alright Kagome can you stretch out your leg for me?"

With a wince of pain, Kagome lied her leg all the way out and Miroku started to tend to her wound.

"Miroku, be honest with me. How do you think we heard Ayumi in here when she wasn't here?"

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know..I really don't know. Something feels different about this place, Kagome. Like we don't belong here..." Miroku trailed off solemnly. He snapped out of his depressing thoughts and looked up at Kagome. "But lets not focus on that right now. We need to use all our strength for finding the others and getting out of this shit hole!"

He smiled warmly at her. Kagome felt some confidence fill her, and she too, smiled.

"You're right. Now wrap that bandage nice and tight and lets go."

"Or, I could join you in that bed" He waggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

"Ugh Miroku get a grip." Kagome scoffed with a roll of her eyes. But she felt her spirits lift even more. 'Thank god I was able to have someone here when I woke up. I need this normality in this dark place.' She thought. 'We're gonna get out of here..and we'll find Inuyasha and the others, too. I just hope everyone will be alright till then.'

Next chapter we find out what Inuyasha has been up to.


End file.
